


Searching

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shale is ready to welcome It its assistance





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlpockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/gifts).



“I detest these pigeons,” Shale drawled. “My presence in the Deep Roads means I see no more of those blighted creatures. Yet now I’m on the surface to help It complete this quest.”

Elissa smiled weakly. “Thanks for coming back up to the surface and braving the pigeons, Shale. Finding a cure for the calling will not be an easy task so I appreciate all help that can be given.”

“As if I would let It do this alone. It is a flesh creature and easily prone to injuries so my assistance is needed.”

She laughed and began to walk.


End file.
